A Demonic Dragon's Escape from his Brother's Wish
by SinnamonC
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a man with a fiancée, he hopes to live in peace with her and a family of his own, but fate had other plans. Growing up with his brother Zeref, and refusing to go through the Eclipse Gate, Natsu knows the truth about himself. But the guild doesn't, Natsu faces many challenges along with his mate. !OP Natsu, !NatsuxOc, !E.N.DNatsu I don't own anything but this story
1. Chapter 1: Newest Addition to Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1**

_Location: Dragneel Residence_

"You know Natsu, you have to get back to the guild," A light and gentle voice spoke.

"But why Rosa? I thought we had 2 weeks left before I had to go back?" The pink-haired young adult replied.

The young woman spoke again, reminding him that those two weeks, had already flown by.

"I'd much rather stay with you," Natsu insisted, but he knew what his fiancée had said was true. "I'll go," Natsu sighed, and made his way out of the door. Turning his head back to his fiancée, he pronounced a quick 'love you', and then he fled the scene.

_Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"I'M BACK!" Natsu exclaimed, bursting the guild doors open.

"No one cares flamebrain," Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's lead exhibitionist, yelled.

Natsu made his way over to the bar, requesting a flaming steak, and he began to observe the guild.

Gajeel was "singing" to Levy, Jet and Droy were having an eating contest. Laxus was hanging out with the Raijinshū, Evergreen was attempting to flirt with Elfman. Lucy was talking, not complaining, about rent to Gray, who only listened to stay away from Juvia.

_Seems the same as always_, Natsu thought. When suddenly the doors were slightly opened, Natsu felt a breeze, turned his head, and immediately recognized the scent.

"Hello, my name is Rosa Usui, I would like to join the guild."

Master Makarov hopped down from the second floor and introduced himself, "Hello there, Miss Usui, what magic do you use?"

"I use **Water Dragon Slaying** magic, I'm a **Water Dragon Slayer**." Rosa replied.

Master Makarov thought about it for a second, "I don't see why not. Go see Mirajane at the bar for your guild stamp. Everyone, we have a new memver so let's PARTY!"

Lucy and Gray decided to walk up to Rosa, "Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and this is Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you!"

Gray simply stuck his hand out and said yo.

Rosa walked over to the bar where she saw her Pink-Haired fiancé. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Let's pretend we don't know each other, if you fuck this up, no sex for a week."

Lucy P.O.V

This new girl named Rosa joined the guild. She's very pretty, I mean, who wouldn't like her, she has pinkish-violet eyes, long black hair, a big bust and a pretty smile! **(A/N: Rosa is basically Akeno Himejima from Highschool DxD)**

I couldn't help but notice her interaction with Natsu, they seem very familiar with each other. She leaned into his ear and whispered something, causing his face to flush and him to start spluttering.

I turned to Gray to see if he noticed anything. "Is it just me or do those two seem like they know each other?"

"Yeah, it seems very suspicious. But Rosa seems nice enough." Was his half-assed response.

"You two seem awfully close, ufufu~," Mira coaxed, "is there something going on?"

Rosa smirked and said, "And what if there might be?" She then proceedes to sit on Natsu's lap causing his face to turn red, at this point, the entire guild was watching this exchange.

Dear reader, you might be thinking, their engaged, why is Natsu acting the way he is? And to that I respond, Natsu isn't used to PDA and Rosa is a massive sadist. Poor Natsu.

** Find out in the next chapter to see where this story is actually going. Since this is my first FanFiction ever, I'd appreciate feedback. What should Natsu and Rosa's first job be, do you think Mira ships them? There is more to be uncovered about the couple, this is just an introduction. Next chapter soon, hope you enjoyed, and here's a clip of what's to come! (Looking for beta readers!)**

_"What's going on?" Lucy demanded._

_Rosa twiddled her fingers and began to explain her past, leaving out Natsu and anyone else's name._

_"What happened here? Half the city is in shambles? And Lucy, who is this?" A certain red-headed knight questioned while carrying an unconscious Natsu on her shoulder._

**~Tvfreek**


	2. Chapter 2: Spying on a Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or Highschool DxD Chapter 2: Spying on a Date**

**Last Time on A Demonic Dragon's Escape from his Brother's Wish**

_Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

_"You two seem awfully close, ufufu~," Mira coaxed, "is there something going on?"_

_Rosa smirked and said, "And what if there might be?" She then proceedes to sit on Natsu's lap, causing his face to turn red. At this point, the entire guild was watching this exchange._

_Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall; Time: 3:00 PM (15:00)_

Natsu shocked, leaned into her, "Weren't you the one to tell me to keep it a secret?"

"Mou~, you're no fun!" Rosa fake cried.

By now, the entire guild was shocked Natsu got a girl. The dense idiot had no interest in women, and here is one flirting on his lap!

"So Natsu, you got a girl?" Gray asked.

"Nope, just met her..."

"Sure."

Erza walked into the guild. The first thing she saw was a beautiful girl sitting on Natsu's lap, being Erza, her mind went into overdrive and immediately misunderstood the situation. She stood in the middle of the doorway, with a flushed face and stuttering words. But soon enough, she recovered. Instantly, she marched over to where the two were and began interrogating them

"What is going on here?" Erza demanded. "This is not how you treat a lady Natsu, you know better, time for punishment!"

Well, we all know how strong Natsu is when he's in the guild. For those readers who don't understand what I mean, I'm talking no E.N.D in the guild. Even then, when in his etherious form, he was still afraid of Erza. And his fiancee.

_Location: Dragneel Residence_

"So, who was that Natsu?" Rosa asked her fiance. That woman had ruined her fun.

Natsu sighed, "Her name's Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage in the guild. While I was still using **Transformation Magic** to make myself younger and had a power limiter, she was stronger then me and tortured me.

"She WHAT?" Rosa pressed angrily, dragon's were _very_ of their mates.

Ending this conversation, and his mate's anger, Natsu chad the subject. "How about we go on a date later, just you and me, no wizard business?"

At the thought of romantic dinner, and a date with her loved one, her beautiful eyes sparked and beamed. She nodded her head immediately.

_Location: Misuteri Sonyu_

The couple walked into a diner nearby. The walls were a nice floral green, and the mood was very welcoming. There was a stage in the back, in which someone played the piano, the song being played was fitting for a five-star restaurant. They sat down at a table for two. At the same time, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were stalking them outside.

"How could he afford that?!" Was the first thing out of Lucy's mouth. Her team simply shushed her.

The waitress walked over to accommodate the couple. She spoke to Natsu first, "Hi! Welcome to Misuteri restaurant. May I take _your_ order _handsome_?"

"Ah yes, my _fiancee_ and I would like a filet mignon, water, a caesar salad, a set for her and a set for me." Natsu requested, he added the first part quiet enough for the waitress to hear and to keep his fiancee in a good mood.

The girl blushed, nodded and left the table.

Back outside with Lucy and the gang, the others peered and attempted to listen in. The only thing they heard was the order since Natsu spoke the first half lowly.

"Flamebrain's on a date with a girl he just met! A hot one at that!" Gray angrily-jealously commented. But he'd regret that comment as Lucy and Erza glared at him.

"Are you implying we're not hot?" The two demons women demanded.

"Not at all."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Rosa were enjoying their meal. They finished most of it, and were finishing the scraps. When the owner walked up onto the stage and announced, "For tonight, we're allowing customers to come and sing on stage, the band behind me will play the music, you just have to sing!"

Rosa looked up at Natsu with hopeful eyes. Team Natsu outside heard this and watched Natsu's reaction to the movement.

"Why not," Natsu shrugged. He lifted himself off the seat, took Rosa's hand and led her to the front of the stage where she promptly sat on a seat with the crowd.

Natsu conversed with the pianist, asking him if he could play the piano while singing the song. The pianist agreed and left the piano.

_Queue the music: The Weeknd - Next _**(A/N: I know this is doesn't fit the mood a little, but I love the song and love the piano. Also I don't own this song in any way shape or form, obviously)**

_"_I bet flamebrain won't sing well," Gray spoke, Lucy and Erza shut him up.

Natsu played the piano, and warmed up his vocals.

"I didn't know he could play," Lucy muttered, Erza and Gray agreed.

_Whoa_

_She pop that pussy on a Monday,_

_She never falls in love,_

_But she heard me in the club, she put in work,_

_She 'wanna give me all her money,_

_She used to spend it all alone, 'cause her man went n' did her wrong so she~,_

_Look baby, i'm not 'tryna be the one,_

_I got my baby waitin' home, she' been to good to let her go,_

_And I 'aint 'tryna win your heart and you can't pay to win my love,_

_So keep dancin' baby, keep dancin' dancin', keep dancin' dancin', keep dancin'~,_

_(I want you) 'I know, yes I know, yes I know, yes I know, whoa~,_

_I'm too far in this game to let go, so let go, so let go whoa~,_

_(I want you) Baby who you 'tryna fool? Girl I might be twenty-one but I got memories to prove,_

_That 'I seen your kind before and I know, exactly what you want whoa~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next baby, you just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next baby, you just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next baby, you just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next~, oh~,oh~,_

_Ooh~, ooh~, hoo~ oh!_

_Baby who you callin' soft, don't make me smoke up all your kush, don't make me pop 'yo cheap ass pills~,_

_I used to do this for the thrill~,_

_I know you got a lot to lose but ain't nobody here but me, so baby what you got to prove~?_

_Oh yea,_

_I see the way your body moves, on the pole, on the floor, you're alone~,_

_But there 'aint nothin' I can do, so keep dancin' baby, keep dancin' dancin', keep dancin' dancin', keep dancin'~,_

_(I want you) I know, yes I know, yes I know, yes I know, yes I know~,_

_(Baby, I want you) I'm too far in this game to let go, so let go, so let go~,_

_(Baby, I want you) Baby who you 'tryna fool, girl I might be twenty-one but I got memories to prove,_

_That I seen your kind before, and I know, exactly what you want, whoa~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me 'cause I'm next, you just want me cause I'm next~,_

_You just want me 'cause I'm next, whoa~, ooh~ whoa~,_

_Hoo~ oh!, ooh~ whoa~,_

_Ooh~, whoa~,_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, _

_(Piano leads to end of song, fades to end,)_** (A/N: I didn't copy and paste these lyrics, I wanted to make sure they were accurate in case you actually read it)**

"That was a song I made a few years ago," Natsu said, smirking at the crowds reaction. They didn't think he could sing, neither did his fiance, but she still believed in him anyways. His team's reaction was precious as well (Dragon Slayer, he could smell and hear them outside).

_Maybe I should sing in the guild next time_, Natsu thought, he could imagine it.

"That was great Natsu!" Rosa cheered, "I think you deserve a reward." She pulled him closer and smirked.

Natsu wrapped his hands around her curvaceous waist, "Enlighten me about this 'reward'."

Team Natsu ran back to the guild after Natsu's performance, they didn't bother to see the reactions, they wanted to show the guild the lacrima recording that Gray made as blackmail, (Turns out it isn't blackmail anymore since Natsu didn't do horribly as Gray expected).

_Location: Dragneel Residence_

Natsu had asked Mira to take Happy to her home since he would be.. busy. Rosa and Natsu crashed onto their bed in a heated lip-lock. He dug his hands into her hair as she began stripping her clothes.

In her birthday suit, Rosa pushed Natsu below her and he growled.

"You seem to have a bit of clothing, need help?" Rosa smirked.

Natsu burned his boxers, leaving him completely nude. Rosa began to get to work. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, gagging when it reached past her uvula. He moaned as he felt her warm, moist mouth encapsulate his head. She began to pick up the pace, and 20 minutes later, they were both hot messes.

"Oh god Rosa!" Natsu grunted.

He soon reached his peak and covered the inside of her mouth with his seed. Natsu flipped Rosa over and massaged her breasts. Opening his mouth, he nibbled at the tip with one hand fondling her breast, and the other reaching down south.

Rosa moaned, the sound echoing in the room, "Oh! Natsu, please more!"

Natsu smirked and stopped his work on the upper half of her body. His hands reached her wet clit and he stuck his fingers in, getting an immediate cry of joy from Rosa. He pulsed his fingers in and out of her while he placed his mouth near her entrance. Natsu licked her pink insides while his fingers moved rapidly. He felt her body arch and he pulled his fingers out.

"Stop teasing me Natsu!" Rosa demanded through gritted teeth.

Natsu simply smirked and said, "Okay,"

He placed his shaft near her entrance and slowly inserted it in. Her walls began wrapping and tightening around his member. They both moaned in pleasure as Natsu began thrusting into her.

40 minutes later, they both began to climax.

Rosa panted, her breath shaking, "Natsu, I'm close!"

"Same here!"

Natsu began picking up his speed and went faster then ever, skin slapping skin was all that was heard minus their moaning.

"I'm cumming! Natsu!"

"Rosa!"

They both reached their peaks and released their fluids. Natsu took this opportunity to flip Rosa over doggy style.

"Ready for round two?" Natsu smirked, his voice low against her ear.

"Always."

_Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall; Time: 11:00 PM (23:00)_

Team Natsu burst through the doors, lacrima in Gray's hand. They reached the center of the guild with all attention on them.

"Natsu went on a date with Rosa!" Lucy screamed. She was pissed because she was after Natsu, and all of a sudden a new girl shows up, and they're dating.

"Oh really! My new ship just sailed!" Mira yelled excitedly. "I was hoping to get them together soon!"

"Mira! They just met today, and how come you don't ship me and Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"They looked so cute together! Ahh~!" Mira jumped up and down, and Lucy just huffed.

"Anyways, Natsu sang while on that date, I have a recording." Gray said to lighten the mood.

The guild was shocked. Natsu sang? Did it sound good, or was he awful.

"Play it already!" The guild yelled.

"Okay, okay, chill..." Gray placed the lacrima on the table and Natsu's performance played.

Everyone was shocked after the performance. The emotion in Natsu's voice, how deep the song was, and how good it was!

Gajeel huffed, "That can't be Salamander!"

Laxus made an appearance from the second floor, "Shut up, no one enjoys your music Gajeel, you can't criticize this good music!"

"You wanna fight Lightning Bolt?" Gajeel responded.

"Bring it on Metal Head!" Laxus and Gajeel bickered while everyone else was still in shock.

"Well what now?" A random guild member said.

Erza decided to say something, "We wait for Natsu to come back tomorrow and we get an answer!"

_Location: Dragneel Residence; Time: 1:00 PM_

Natsu and Rosa woke up, they slept in late because of last night''s activities. Natsu went downstairs, and made breakfast for Rosa and him, they quickly ate and rushed into the shower together. Rosa's legs hurt from their sex, so Natsu carried her to the forest where they went on a 10 mile run outside Magnolia.

"What are you doing?" Rosa called out to Natsu, who stood at the edge of a cliff facing Magnolia.

"I'm going to practice my roar," Natsu replied with fire in his mouth. He took a deep breath and exhaled a large amount of fire. It was 20 ft, about 6 meters, wide at its widest, and 10 ft. tall, about 3 meters, at its tallest. The roar itself traveled far past Magnolia, and ended up burning half of it off until Natsu stumbled off the cliff, canceling the roar.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked, waiting for a response. When none was heard, she simply muttered, "Idiot."

Erza and Lucy traveled towards the source of the roar, since it could only be Natsu. Lucy wanted answers and Erza wanted to know what was happening. While Rosa was contemplating on a way to get down to Natsu, Erza picked up an unconscious Natsu off the ground and lifted him up. That's when she saw Rosa.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded Rosa. Lucy wanted answers as to why Rosa went on a date with Natsu.

Rosa twiddled her fingers and began to explain the past few days, leaving out Natsu and anyone else's name.

_Flashback 3 days ago._

_Rosa was walking down the street, doing shopping for food for her and Natsu. When suddenly someone wearing a cloak attacked her. Rosa didn't attack back until she heard a crunch. She looked down to see the stranger stepping on her grocery bags._

_Rosa's face went to one of fury as she attacked and knocked out the stranger for ruining her food. She salvaged what she could of her food, when she saw a guild mark on the man's arm. It was a rectangle, with a skull on the inside being stomped on by the silhouette of a foot._

_Flashback end._

"That's what happened that was unusual," Rosa changed the subject, she knew what they meant but pretended to be clueless. How did Lucy find out about her and Natsu's date?

Lucy creased her eyebrows, "That's not what I meant, I'm talking about you and Natsu! You went on a date!"

"That wasn't a date, he invited me to eat as a 'Welcome to the guild'," Rosa lied.

"Sure... I'm watching you." Lucy said as she neared Erza.

Erza gestured her free arm to Magolia, the other arm held an unconscious Natsu on her shoulder, "What happened here? Half the city is in shambles! And Lucy, who exactly is this, you never really explained when we went to stalk them."

Lucy shushed Erza before she could say more._ So that's how they found out about the date... when exactly did she see Natsu and I?_ Rosa thought to herself. Rosa shrugged the thought off before she could ponder it for longer.

"I'm Rosa Usui a **Water Dragon Slayer**, I just joined the guild yesterday, I hope that answers your second question. About your first, Natsu wanted to practice and compare his roar to mine, but he misstepped and fell off the cliff, bringing his roar that was in the air, toward Magnolia, and when he hit the bottom, the roar was canceled." Rosa explained, to answer Erza's questions.

"So, about the thing with the person who attacked you, they were most likely apart of a dark guild, any thoughts?" Erza inquired.

"Maybe, I'll do research on them, he wasn't strong though, probably a weak guild, or a strong guild that sent a weak member, although now that I look back on it, the mark does look familiar, I'm too tired to think about it now though," Rosa explained while slowly walking to the guild hall, her steps sometimes missed but she caught herself.

"Why are you limping? Is your leg broken?" Erza questioned.

Rosa laughed for a second before her face flushed, she turned away from Erza to hide her blush as she responded, "Nothing, just did some 'training' last night. I'm still sore."

Lucy didn't buy it, but Erza did, they made their way back to the guild with an unconscious Natsu on Erza's shoulder, and Rosa taking the lead. Her black hair hiding her lasting blush.

The last thing Erza thought was about the dark guild, just who were they?


End file.
